1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ladders and, more particularly, to ladders especially adapted for climbing trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ladders used for climbing trees are well known in the art. Such ladders are especially useful for hunters who wish to climb trees, such as for gaining access to a tree-mounted hunting stand.
In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to tree ladders, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,762,200, 5,040,635, 5,655,623, 6,305,497, and 6,340,071. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,200 discloses a tree ladder which includes only two, relatively long ladder sections that are carried to a tree and are assembled at a tree to be climbed. Once the tree ladder is assembled, the top of the tree ladder hooks over a branch of the tree to stabilize to the tree ladder to the tree. Rather than having two relatively long tree ladder sections, for convenience in carrying and storing the tree ladder when not in use, it would be desirable if a tree ladder were provided which included a plurality of relatively short tree ladder sections which are assembled to form a full length tree ladder. Also, since heights of branches on a tree truck may not be coincident with the height of the top section of a tree ladder, rather than hooking the top portion of the tree ladder over a branch, it would be desirable if stabilization of the tree ladder did not depend upon hooking over a branch for stabilizing the tree ladder on the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,635 discloses a pole ladder comprised of two relatively long pole sections. As explained above, it would be desirable if a tree ladder included a plurality of relatively short tree ladder sections which are assembled to form a full length tree ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,623 discloses a folding tree ladder and tree stand. Elongated riser components are connected together with a folding joint. In this respect, the overall height of the tree ladder is pre-defined. Since tree heights are of various heights, and since a hunter would like to decide for oneself as to the height of a tree ladder that is to be used, it would be desirable to have a tree ladder whose height can be selected by the user of the tree ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,497 discloses a mast ladder for a sailboat mast. This mast ladder employs a sail slide for its operation. Obviously, a tree does not have a sail slide, and, in this respect, this patent is not relevant with respect to a tree stand, used by hunters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,071 discloses a rung-foldable ladder device which includes a single elongate tubular support member and a plurality of rung members which are tethered together. The single elongate tubular support member is not convenient for storage and transport by a hunter, such as through a wooded area. Moreover, by tethering the rungs together, the tethers can become twisted and knotted, whereby placement of the rungs on the tubular support member may be impeded. In this respect, it would be desirable if a tree ladder is provided in which rungs of the ladder are not tethered together.
Still other features would be desirable in a tree ladder which may also be called a climbing stick apparatus. For example, when the climbing stick apparatus is not in use, such as when it is disassembled and carried by a hunter, it would be desirable if the disassembled climbing stick apparatus can be in a kit form.
Also, there may be times when it would be desirable for a climbing stick apparatus not to be in direct contact with the trunk of a tree. In this respect, it would be desirable if a climbing stick apparatus were provided which can be spaced from a tree trunk.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use climbing sticks or tree ladders, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a climbing stick apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) includes a plurality of relatively short tree ladder sections which are assembled to form a full length tree ladder; (2) does not depend upon hooking over a branch for stabilizing the tree ladder on the tree; (3) has an adjustable height which can be adjusted by the user of the tree ladder; (4) includes ladder rungs which are not tethered together; (5) can be provided in a kit form; and (6) can be spaced from a tree trunk when installed on a tree. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique climbing stick apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.